Rescue Party
by rika08
Summary: When Outpost 4 lost contact with Terra Nova, the last thing they expected was a slasher attack. And the last thing Maddy Shannon expected was to be hanging on a cliff side. first tn fic. maddy/reynolds
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Maddy Shannon grunted as she uprooted a rather small floral plant. Apparently the roots were deeper than her partner had predicted. What should have tale five minutes at top, had taken her twenty just for one plant. And he was expected ten plants total. Maddy sighed and wiped her forehead. She slipped the plant into the transport carrier and moved to the next one. Maddy rubbed her dirt caked hands together, scrubbing some of the larger chunks from her hands. She reached down around the five stems of the plant. She gripped it tightly and pulled. It was like lifting Josh from his bed, impossible.

"Remember Miss Shannon," Her partner, Justin Rodney called. "if the roots or flowers are damaged in the uprooting process, they're no good to my research."

"I remember." Maddy replied. "You've only told me a hundred times while on your console."

"What was that?" Rodney asked, clearly not hearing Maddy's response.

"I remember." Maddy repeated.

Rodney nodded and turned back to his console. If Maddy had a guess at what he was doing, and if he was anything like Malcolm, he was thinking up a name for the plant. Seeing as he did _'discover'_ it and its potential medicinal qualities, he wanted to name it. Thus, leaving Maddy to the real work of uprooting the plants.

Somehow this wasn't what Maddy had in mind for her first OTG science expedition went. Sure she'd expected trekking through the jungle, getting dirty, and discovering new and needed plants or minerals. But she was not expecting to work with the laziest, scrawniest, most accident prone claimed scientist in all of Terra Nova. Still, it was better than all the drama back at home, but she was a little guilty about leaving a slightly sick Zoe on her own.

The flower burst from the ground, throwing Maddy onto her back. Maddy gave a small 'ooff'. She looked up at the sky. The usual clear sunny skies were unusually dark and cloudy. Most likely a storm was on its way. Maddy sat up and set the plant into the canister. She closed the lid and stood up. Brushing the dirt off her hands and butt, Maddy lifted the canister and walked over to the green Rhino where Rodney was waiting.

Rodney looked up. "All finished?"

"Not quiet, but those clouds could cause a problem for us if we stay out too much longer." Maddy answered.

Rodney looked up. He scoffed and looked back down. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Shannon. Discovery was never made from cautious actions. We need ten perfect specimens."

"If we wait through the storm, the soil will be easier to extract the plants from, plus they would be in a better-"

"I'm aware of what your proposing Miss Shannon." Rodney interrupted. "But my decision still stands. We remain until we hand all ten specimens."

Maddy sighed heavily and heaved the canister back over to the small field of flowers. She dropped to the ground and started pulling the plants. Somehow it was easier than it had previously been. Maybe it was Rodney's unexpected talent to irritating Maddy to no extent, because Maddy had uprooted her seventh flower by the time the rain starting falling onto her.

Maddy looked back at the Rhino. Rodney had moved inside out of the rain. Maddy sighed and pulled another two flowers from the ground. If Rodney wanted ten, he would have to get the last one. She closed the lid and heaved the canister back to the Rhino. Maddy climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her. She wiped her face, wiping the rain off with her dirt covered hand.

"Finished?" Rodney asked.

"I think so." Maddy answered.

Rodney climbed into the back and checked the canister. Maddy repressed the irritating growl she felt. "There are only nine specimens inside."

Thunder rumbled overhead. Maddy looked outside as the rain grew stronger. "Well, if you want ten, then you can get it."

Rodney grumbled. He climbed back into the driver's seat and started the Rhino. "I'm reporting you for failure to follow orders."

Maddy scoffed. "Yeah, tell me how well that goes over when I report you for slothfulness on an expedition."

"Let's think about whose more likely to be believed? A well-known scientist-"

"Whose only discovery happened because I suggested we investigate them." Maddy replied.

Rodney opened his mouth to reply, but the Rhino suddenly jerked violently. Maddy grabbed onto the door beside her. Rodney struggled to keep the Rhino driving straight.

"What was that?" Maddy asked.

Rodney looked outside." I'm not sure. But we're still moving so it can't be that bad."

Suddenly a slasher tail stabbed through the roof above their head. Maddy screamed and ducked down. Rodney cried out and scooted away from the tail. The Rhino veered with Rodney's movements. The sound of claws scraping over the roof echoed. The slasher roared loudly, stabbing its tail through the roof.

"Oh my god!" Maddy screamed.

"Grab the blaster!" Rodney ordered.

Maddy crawled between the seats toward the back of the Rhino. The strap the blaster was just in front of her. Above her, the slasher continued to slash through the roof. Maddy reached for the pulse rifles strap in the back. Rodney continued to drive to the best of his ability, which wasn't great even with the slasher trying to kill them.

Suddenly the slasher's tail cut through the roof deeper than it had. Its tail slipped easily through the hole and embedded its tail into the back of Maddy's thigh. Maddy screamed in pain. She grabbed the strap and fired at the roof. The slasher pulled its tail from Maddy's leg and shrieked. It took only a second before it started cutting through the roof again. Its tale drove through the roof again and stabbed Rodney in the neck. Blood sprayed over the windows and controls. Rodney jerked as his body began to spam in his seat. The slasher tried to lift Rodney through the roof, the hole was too small. It clawed at the metal, ripping it back. They Rhino jerked violently without control. Maddy looked back just as it came to the ridge of a canyon.

* * *

><p>okay so this is my first terra nova fic, so it's not going to be great and there's going to be errors. i ask that you please just ignore the errors and enjoy the fic. editing is not something i do. anyways...enjoy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Shannon tried to stifle his yawn as he walked out of the M-7 model house. For some reason, even back in 2149, whenever a storm past he always felt tired the next morning. Even after having a full night's sleep, he still felt tired. Liz often teased him about being old and 'feeling the storms in his bones'. Jim usually responded with something to even the age playing field and in the end Jim still lost the argument.

Jim walked along the dirt roads of Terra Nova toward Taylor's hut. His boots slid a fraction with each step through the mud. Knowing that the storm probably put some team behind their plans, Taylor would have some use of Jim for the next few days.

"Mr. Shannon."

Jim suddenly felt the urge to sigh heavily, but bit it back as well. He looked over his shoulder. Mark Reynolds, his elder daughter's boyfriend, was walking down the road toward him. Jim had nothing particular against Reynolds. He was a good young man, good soldier. His only strike against him was dating Maddy. It was a father thing.

Mark stood even at Jim's height. His dark hair was short, as was accustom with Taylors rules for his soldiers. He wore his off duty uniform, consisting of camouflage pants and a medium green tee shirt. He walked down the road and stopped beside Jim.

"Morning Reynolds." Jim said, trying to be courteous.

Reynolds nodded. "Good morning sir. If you have a minute, sir, there's something I would like to talk to you about."

Jim held back a groan. Knowing Mark, it had something to do with Maddy. "I'll give to Taylor's cabin."

The two continued toward Taylors hut with Mark talking.

"Sir, Maddy and I have been…dating for some time now-"

"That's a fact I am **fully** aware of Reynolds." Jim replied.

Mark nodded and swallowed. Jim cop senses started talking to him. Mark was nervous. Averted eye contact, fidgeting, swallowing, even sweating. Reynolds was nervous about something. And that something couldn't be good for himself.

"Sir with…with your permission I'd like to ask for Maddy's hand." Reynolds explained.

Jim froze, literally. He stopped dead in the street staring at Reynolds. It took a few seconds before responded-shout, actually. "WHAT?"

Reynolds, to his credit, remained calm. In fact, he seemed more confident as he repeated himself. "I wish to marry your daughter, sir."

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but each time his did no words came to him. For the first time in his life, he was at a complete and utter loss. _Marriage_? Jim just about had a heart attack when Reynolds had asked to _date_ Maddy. But _marriage_? He still wasn't used to her being out of the house on an expedition, let alone letting her leave for good. Good god she wasn't even eighteen yet.

"I understand that you think Maddy's too young-"

"SHE'S SEVENTEEN!" Jim snapped.

"I'm willing to wait until she turns eighteen."

"That's three months away." Jim replied.

"Mr. Shannon, I will wait until you think Maddy is ready. I don't care how long I have to wait." Reynolds explained.

Jim looked at Reynolds closely. He stood tall, meeting his eye finally. He could see the determination in his stance. The fact that Reynolds had come to him at all still impressed him. And the fact that he even said he would wait. Hell Jim felt like saying Maddy would never be ready and he bet his life that Reynolds would still wait. Damn.

"Shannon!"

Jim turned. Never in his life had he ever been so glad to see Washington. The Lieutenant came jogging up toward them, looking rather apprehensive. Somehow that wasn't doing anything for Jim's nerves.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Taylor wants to see you, now. Both of you." Wash explained.

Jim frowned and glanced at Reynolds. He had the same confused look as well.

"It's an emergency." Wash said.

Wash led the way to Taylor's platform hut. Jim jogged up the stairs behind Wash. Reynolds was close behind them. Jim entered the hut first. Taylor was standing behind his desk. His arms were pulled back behind him. He looked up as Jim, Wash, and Reynolds entered the room. Taylor was a man who didn't like to show too much emotion in a crisis. Jim had learned to read Taylor like everyone else. And what he was reading by Taylor's stance wasn't good.

"What's happening Taylor?" Jim asked.

"Last night's storm knocked out communications throughout Terra Nova. Our tech crew finally got them working again." Taylor explained.

"Cut the crap Taylor." Jim said.

"Sometime during our transmission blackout, we received a transmission from science outpost four during the storm requesting help." Taylor continued.

Jim felt his blood turn to ice. Science outpost four was Maddy's outpost. "Did they say what happened?"

Taylor said nothing but started the transmission. Jim watched the screen on Taylor's desk. A young man stood at the console, looking terrified as he spoke.

"_This is outpost four to Terra Nova. We request immediate assistance. We're under attack by slasher's. I repeat, request immediate-"_ suddenly a slasher leapt into the screen and landed on the scientist. His screams were cut short when Taylor ended the transmission.

"I have two Rhinos gearing up to head out there. Wash, you're in command until I get back. I have a feeling I know what you're both going to say but I'll ask anyways-"

"We're going with you." Jim answered.

Taylor looked behind Jim. "Reynolds?"

Jim looked over his shoulder. He'd forgotten about Mark behind him. Mark nodded. "Yes sir."

"Gear up, we leave in five." Taylor ordered.

* * *

><p>okay so i'm hoping this doesn't seem weird. i feel liek i'm not really getting mark's character.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A soft, warm sensation slowly woke Maddy. She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself starring up at the rear Rhino doors. The light came from the sun, seeping through the gaps in the metal casing of the Rhino. Maddy found herself lying on her back, lying against the back of the chairs in the back of the Rhino. She pushed herself up, using her elbows. Her back was stiff from lying at an odd angle for hours. Her hair fell against her back, still damp from the rain.

She looked to the front of the cabin and gasped. Maddy was looking down the Cliffside of the canyon. The Rhino was stuck between two trees growing out of the cliff side. They didn't look too strong in Maddy's opinion. Any major movement she made could send the Rhino tumbling down the cliff face and good number of feet below her. Maddy squinted as she looked at the ground. She could make out a dinosaurs shape. She leaned forward, trying to get a better look. The Rhino whined and leaned forward as well. Maddy gasped and leaned back.

A strong flair of stinging and burning pain burst from her leg. Maddy cried out in surprise. She looked down at her leg. Blood soaked the left leg of her pants and even seeped onto the right leg. Maddy exhaled deeply, trying to keep herself calm. She'd completely forgotten the slasher's attack until she'd moved. Maddy winced as the severe pain in her leg became more notice able. She gently reached beneath her leg, inspecting the wound. Her fingers found the edge of the wound, sending further flares of pain through her. Maddy bit her lip, biting back the cries. She felt the dried blood combined with fresh blood on her leg. The wound had started sealing itself to her pants. Her sudden movement had ripped them apart, reopening her wound.

Maddy inhaled slowly. "Okay. Okay. You're going to be fine, Maddy. Just…think…what would mom tell you? Tie off the artery and apply pressure to the wound. Okay. What can I use?"

Maddy looked around the back of the Rhino. She spotted the sonic rifle just beside her. She grabbed the rifle and removed the strap from the rifle. Item to tie off wound, check. Now she just needed something to slow the bleeding. Maddy looked down at her blouse. Well, her dad's shirt. She didn't want to ruin any of her clothes and she didn't have anything to work in. And her mom had suggested taking one of her dad's shirts. Maddy sighed and unbuttoned the shirt.

"I hope dad doesn't kill me for this." She said to herself. She put the strap between her teeth and started wrapping the shirt around her leg. She tied the sleeves together tightly, sending another wave of pain through her leg. Maddy bit down hard on the strap. She released the shirt and took the strap from her mouth. Maddy wrapped it around her leg and tied it off tightly.

"Okay, tied off the artery and the wound." Maddy told herself. "And keep it elevated above the heart to make sure the patient doesn't bleed out."

The plant canister was lying on its side in front of her. Maddy used her good leg to bring it down, being careful of the movements inside the Rhino. She pulled it toward her just enough to prop her leg up on it. Maddy exhaled slowly and eased herself onto her back.

"Okay Maddy what do you know? On the one side, you know you're hanging from a cliff in an offline Rhino. You're legs been cut open by a slasher, your partners dead, and you have no way to communicate with the outpost." Maddy said. "On the plus side, you have a pulse rifle and shelter."

Suddenly the Rhino jerked forward, groaning loudly. Maddy screamed and braced herself. The Rhino stopped moving just as suddenly as it started. Maddy exhaled several times. A familiar and blood chilling shriek caught Maddy's attention. Maddy eased herself up and looked through the window. Below the Rhino, the slasher had woken and was proceeding to try and bring the Rhino to the ground. It crouched low and leapt into the air. It lashed out at one of the trees holding up the Rhino. Its tail slashed out a section of the tree, cutting the trees strength in half. The Rhino groaned again as it leaned forward, growing ever closer to the ground.

Maddy closed her eyes and prayed someone knew she was missing.

* * *

><p>i know, they're so short.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The two Rhino's drove through the uneven jungle. They dropped in the uneven ground and bolted over stumps and logs. Jim sat in front of Taylors Rhino. He anxiously watched the jungle pass around them. It was taking too long to reach the outpost, especially when slasher's and his daughter were involved.

"I'd tell you to relax but I know you won't listen." Taylor said.

"Would you?" Jim replied. "If that was your son out there with slasher?"

Taylor shook his head. "No. It drive out there as fast as I could."

"So why aren't we?"

"There's no telling what came down during the night. We go too fast and crash, we're no good to anyone." Taylor explained. "Besides, Outpost four has an emergency shelter within the complex. Designed for situations just like this. And considering your daughter knows everything about her station, she'll know where the shelter is."

Jim nodded slowly, clinging to the small bit of hope Taylor was offering. It wasn't much, but what else was there to hold onto? Jim looked over his shoulder, back at Reynolds. Reynolds was looking at his tags. More specifically the hacked photo of Maddy on his tags. Maddy was leaning against the gates of Terra Nova with the market in the background. Her dark hair was in a messy side braid, over her right shoulder. The picture dissolved. Reynolds tucked his tags beneath his armor and briefly met Jim's eye before staring at the ground.

"Get ready men." Taylor announced.

The men in the back readied their rifles in the back.

"Hudson, be ready on my mark." Taylor ordered.

"Yes sir."

The Rhino burst from the jungle. The Outpost was just ahead of them. Several slasher's were outside the perimeter of the outpost, feeding on several dead bodies. Taylor turned the wheel sharply, sending the Rhino spinning over the wet ground.

"Now!"

The men opened the top latch of the rover along with the back door. The men quickly opened fire on the slasher's. The slasher's shrieked loudly, sprinting away, but never making it far enough. Both slasher's staggered to the ground unconscious. The men waited a few minutes. Another slasher emerged from within the outpost, shrieking loudly. A quick wave of pulse fire sent the creature to the ground with its counterparts.

"Alright, spread out and search for survivors." Taylor ordered. He opened his door and climbed out of the Rhino.

Jim followed suit. The men dropped the bottom door and piled out of the Rhino. Jim pulled out his pule pistol and headed toward the bodies with Taylor. The bodies were severely mutilated, thanks to the slasher's tail. One had been split in half at the torso. The slasher's had picked it clean, leaving only the bones in the blood soaked grass. The second half was a few feet away baring a little more meat on the bones.

Jim tried not to gag on the smell as he fished for the tags. He pressed the identification button on the tags. He sighed heavily when the photo wasn't Maddy's. Jim stood and turned to Taylor. "I've got the two halves of Doctor Miles."

Taylor looked up from the second. "Jason Lucas."

"How many people were assigned to Outpost four?" Jim asked.

"Seven total. Doctor Miles and Doctor Rodney were in charge." Taylor answered.

Jim nodded. "Two out here and at least one inside the complex."

"Commander."

Taylor and Jim turned to the complex door. Reynolds came walking out, followed by two scientists and several other men.

"What'd you find?" Taylor asked.

"Another body inside. These two managed to reach the safe room. But we're still missing two more." Reynolds explained.

"Which two?" Taylor asked.

"Doctor Rodney and Maddy Shannon." Reynolds answered.

Jim looked over to the scientists. "Maybe they have an idea." He walked toward the second Rover. "Hey, Rodney and Shannon. Where'd they go?"

The scientist exchanged looks between each other.

"Now, please." Jim snapped.

"Uh…Doctor Rodney took Miss Shannon to…to a new site yesterday." One explained.

"Where?"

"It's on the valley rim."

"That rims a good ten klicks from here." Taylor explained.

"Let's go." Jim said.

"Hudson, I want everyone in one Rover and back at Terra Nova." Taylor ordered. "Shannon, Reynolds, you're with me."

* * *

><p>no i never make things easy in my fics.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy closed her eyes tightly, keeping her breathing steady. Panicking was the last thing she needed to do. The rover groaned loudly, leaning forward more. Maddy felt herself slide forward, pressing against the seats. She pushed herself from the seats, trying to ease the pressure from her leg. Below her, the slasher was still trying to bring the rover down. It had long since finished off the carcass that had fallen into the canyon with it. Rodney's carcass, and was going for its next victim. The slasher started with the weaker tree, using its tail to make it weaker, and it was working. It wouldn't be long now before the rover hit the ground with Maddy inside.

Maddy eased herself away from the seats, just enough to reposition her leg. She opened her eyes and peeked over the seats. The slasher below was crouching low, getting ready to jump. Maddy clutched the edge of the seat with anticipation. She wasn't going to last much long unless she got out. But how? She could barely move her leg much less apply pressure, which excluded climbing the cliff. She couldn't call for help and if she fired the pulse rifle it could send her down the Cliffside.

The slasher leapt up to the tree. Its tail lashed out, slicing the tree. The tree began leaning forward, bending to the pressure of the rover. Maddy screamed as she slid within the rover. She hadn't meant to, but it had slipped out. The slasher looked up, hissing. It knew she was there now. It may have assumed there was something by the scent of blood, but now it knew she was in there. It leapt up again, lashing out at the tree.

Maddy leaned against the side wall. She wiped the tears from her cheek, but it was useless. They kept fall anyways and she couldn't stop them. She was scared. She was absolutely scared of dying this way.

The rover started leaning again. Maddy gasped as she leaned with the rover. More tears rolled down her cheek. "Help! Someone help me!"

* * *

><p>From the outpost, the jungle had quickly thinned into a clearing. Considering the valley edge was a literal edge, it was good to see where they were going. It seemed a little odd that the slasher's would attack without the cover of the jungle. The field in question was coming up in front of them. It was fairly small, and dotted with dozens of flowers. Taylor slowed the rover to a stop just on the edge of the field. One by one they climbed out of the rover.<p>

Taylor walked a ways through the field. He looked down at the ground. Several open holes dotted the field where plants had once been. "They were here alright."

"So where are they now?"

Taylor shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine, Shannon. Whatever tracks there were, they're gone with the storm."

Jim sighed heavily. Their one lead was a dead end. Three scientists were dead and two were missing, including Maddy. The chances of finding a missing person in 2149 were slim, but finding one in the past with innumerable dangers, that was another story entirely. Eventually he had to be realistic. The sun wasn't going be high forever. It would get dark soon and they would have to head back. But was he going to be able to face his family without his daughter with him? How would they accept this?

Jim's thoughts were interrupted by the cry of a slasher. Everyone raised their weapons and snapped on alert. Taylor and Jim checked their surrounding area. Reynolds dropped to a knee with his back to the ridge, watching for anything. But as the cry died out, the field as empty. There was no sight of anything, let alone a slasher. Another cry echoed, but still no sight.

"What the hell's going on?" Taylor asked.

Reynolds listened to the slasher. It sounded close to them. But it wasn't in front of them. He looked over his shoulder into the canyon behind him. "Sir over here!"

Taylor and Jim both turned toward Reynolds to see him near the edge. They jogged to the edge near Reynolds. Down in the canyon was the shrieking slasher, leaping up the canyon wall. But what their attention shifted to was the hanging Rover that the slasher was trying to bring down. The small stree holding it up started giving way. The rover eased over the tree and stopped. From within the rover came a high pitch scream.

"Maddy!" Jim yelled. He and Reynolds raised their gun and fired at the slasher. Unfortunately, they missed as well.

"Hot damn." Taylor said. He turned and sprinted toward the other Rover. Taylor punched in the code and revved the rover toward the edge. He climbed out of the rover and around to the back. He unhooked the towing cable in the back of the rover. "Reynolds, secure the line to the Rover. Shannon, get in the rover, when I say, drive. We're gonna lift that son of a bitch up. I'll hold off the slasher."

Reynolds nodded. "Yes sir." He shouldered his weapon and took the cable from Taylor. Mark moved to the edge of the cliff and eased himself down the wall.

In the distance, a pack of cried echoed from within the canyon. The single slasher turned toward the noise and shrieked a response.

"Get your ass moving soldier! We got ten minutes before that pack gets us." Taylor ordered.

Mark didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>now the fun begins.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

There was something outside. Something more than the slasher. Maddy could hear it coming, using the canyon wall. She could feel the rain of dirt seeping through the holes of the rover, showering her. She swallowed nervously. How would she be able to defend herself when a single shot could dislodge the rover from the trees?

More dust rained down on her, then followed a thud, and finally a grunt. She could hear something outside, metallic against the rover. Suddenly the doors above her were thrown open. Her mouth opened and she gasped. "Mark."

Mark smiled. "You alright?"

"Oh sure. Yeah, just hanging out on a cliff." Maddy answered with a light laugh.

"Just hold on, we'll get you out." Mark said. He turned back above him. "Sir, Rover secured."

"Get onboard soldier." Came Taylor's voice.

"Was that Taylor?" Maddy asked.

Mark eased his way into the Rover. He moved down behind Maddy. "Yeah. You're dad's up there too."

"What?"

Suddenly the rover jerked lightly. Maddy held onto Mark for support. The rover groaned an eased up the canyon wall. Mark looked up, watching the edge grow closer to them. Dirt and dust drifted into the rover from the open hatch.

Maddy leaned against Marks chest, finally allowing herself to relax, if only a fraction. She was going to be alright. The sudden realization dropped her adrenaline levels, subjecting Maddy to a sudden dizzy spell. When she felt her head drift back against Mark's arm, Maddy bolted upright, jerking her leg as she did so. She gasp as the pain flared through her leg again, catching Mark's attention this time.

"Slasher tail?" Mark asked.

Maddy nodded.

"Okay." Mark said. He moved down to her leg. He gently lifted the shirt from her leg, just enough to catch a glimpse of the wound. Maddy's sudden movement had caused it to start bleeding again. Frankly, Mark was surprised Maddy was conscious. With the amount of blood she'd lost, she should very well be comatose. "Maddy, I need to tighten the tourniquet and bandage."

Maddy nodded slowly. "Okay."

Mark grabbed the straps of the tourniquet. "Ready?"

Maddy swallowed and grabbed the edge of the seat. "Ready."

Mark pulled the ends as tight as he could. Maddy whimpered beside him, but kept herself from crying. Mark quickly moved to the shirt and tightened it while Maddy still felt the first action. He secured the shirt around her leg. "Done."

Suddenly the rover jerked. Mark looked up to see the slasher clinging to the side of the rover. It drove its tail through the wall, nearly stabbing Maddy in the arm. Mark pulled Maddy from the wall and fired his rifle. The close distance and confined space sent Mark slamming against the opposite wall. The rover shook violently against the cliff face. The slasher shrieked angrily, but still held on.

"Reynolds, get Maddy and lose the rover!" Taylor ordered.

Mark pushed himself off the wall. He grabbed Maddy's hand and eased her onto her feet. "Hold onto me."

"What are you doing?" Maddy asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me, Maddy." Mark explained.

Maddy nodded. Mark helped her onto his back. Using his rifle strap as a rope, he climbed up the back of the rover toward the back hatch. He grabbed the opening edges and heaved them onto the rim of the rover. The slash was still hanging onto the back of the rover. Mark unlocked the strap of his rifle and secured it around Maddy and the tow cable. Mark grabbed onto the cable and aimed his rifle at the cables attachment. He fired the rifle, breaking apart the two rovers. The lower rover hit the cliff face and slammed through the tree. It crashed to the ground below, crushing the slasher beneath its weight. Maddy and Mark hung against the cliff face, just beneath the top.

Mark tossed his rifle up onto the edge. Taylor grabbed Maddy's hand and carefully pulled her up. Mark heaved himself over the edge and disconnected Maddy from the cable. Taylor lifted Maddy into his arms and head for the rover. Mark followed behind him, opening the back of the rover. Mark climbed in and eased Maddy into the back. Jim looked into the back, instantly feeling relieved.

"Shannon, get on the horn with Terra Nova, tell 'em we're heading in. And have the medics ready." Taylor ordered.

* * *

><p>kinda mesely rescue scene. promise my next fic won't be this bad.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

In the late hours of the evening, Jim found his way back to the infirmary. After returning to Terra Nova, the medics had whisked Maddy away to treat her wounds. Taylor had then asked him to sit in with the interview with the remaining two scientists. But no matter how he attempted to pay attention, Jim's heart just wasn't into listening. Not after rescuing his daughter from a slasher.

Jim walked into the infirmary. The medical beds lined the walls. Many were empty, but there were several occupants, including Maddy. She was asleep in her bed, finally looking at peace after the days she'd had.

"There you are."

Jim turned to find his wife walking up to him. "How is she?"

"Much better now. Thanks to you men." Liz answered.

Jim swallowed, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question. "How bad was it?"

Liz sighed heavily, adding to Jims nerves. "It could've been worse, but it wasn't good. She lost a lot of blood from her stab wound. And her femur was fractured, most likely from the crash. But we've set the bone and mended the laceration. We'll have to keep a brace on her leg and use crutches to walk for a bit."

"How long?"

"If she heals correctly, she'll be walking again by her birthday." Liz answered.

Jim groaned, "That reminds me-"

"Mommy!"

Jim and Liz turned to see Zoe rushing in with Mark and Josh close behind her. Liz dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Zoe. "Hey Zoe."

"Is Maddy gonna be okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. Why don't you go and sit by her in case she wakes up." Liz said.

Mark held out his hand and led Zoe over to Maddy's bed.

Jim looked over at his son.

"Mom told me Maddy was recovering. So I told Boylan I was heading over here." Josh explained.

Jim nodded. He reached out and briefly hugged his son. Josh walked over and joined Mark and Zoe beside Maddy. Jim noticed the bandage around Mark's wrist.

"What happened to Mark?" he asked.

"Dislocated his wrist when he shot the rover." Liz explained. "The second he was released, he went to Zoe's school to pick her up. Wasn't even asked."

Jim nodded.

"What was it you were saying earlier?" Liz asked.

"Hm?"

"About Maddy's birthday?"

"Oh." Jim said. He looked over at Mark. "Mark uh…Mark asked permission to marry Maddy."

Liz's brows shot up. "Really? What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. Wash intervened before I lost it in public." Jim answered.

Liz snorted. "Well, what **are** you going to say?"

Jim shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. She's seventeen for starters."

"Okay so they're a little young." Liz said.

"He said he'd wait until she turned eighteen." Jim replied.

Liz nodded. "Eighteen is better than seventeen."

"And he also said he'd wait until I felt she was ready." Jim continued.

"You'll never be ready for it Jim." Liz replied.

"I know." Jim said. "But I also know he was serious."

Liz nodded slowly. "I repeat, what are you going to tell him?"

Jim sighed heavily. Every voice in his head was telling him to shoot Mark and be done with it. It was a simple solution to his problem. And boy did it sound tempting. He looked back over at Mark and Maddy. Jim noticed how Mark sat with Zoe in his lap beside Maddy's bed. He'd risked his life asking permission to marry Maddy, trekked out with the rescue team to find her, dislocated his wrist in rescuing her, and then proceeding to watch over her little sister. Jim had seen dedication before, but Mark's actions were by far the most commendable. He was good man, a good soldier, and eh dare say…good enough to marry his daughter.

"Mark." Jim called.

Mark looked over his shoulder.

Jim motioned him to come over.

Mark lifted Zoe from his lap and into his chair. He joined Liz and Jim a ways from the beds, out of hearing of the other Shannon children. "Yes sir?"

"First off, I want to thank you for rescuing Maddy today." Jim said. He swallowed, trying to build up enough courage for the next statement. "Second…you have my permission to marry Maddy."

Mark's eyes light up, but he kept himself calm.

"You're a soldier and a better man." Jim continued. "I know Maddy will be in good care."

Mark nodded. "Thank you sir."

Jim held out his hand. "You're still waiting until she's eighteen."

Mark laughed lightly as he shook Jim's hand. "Yes sir."

Jim motioned his head back toward Maddy. Mark turned and rejoined the others. Jim sighed heavily.

Liz wrapped her arm around Jim's back and leaned against his shoulder. "You did a good thing, Jim."

Jim nodded. "I know. Eventually I'll realize it."

* * *

><p>tada...okay honesty how bad was it? i was origonally going to end with MArk and MAddy but i couldn't think of how.<p> 


End file.
